El Rey De La Montaña
by Mr.Fos
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en Poniente hubiera otro reino más y el cual jamás fue conquistado por los Targaryen? He usado nombres e ideas de el Señor de los Anillos pero lo demás va a ser solo juego de tronos.


**Parte de las ideas son de El Señor de los Anillos pero solo los nombres, lo demás va a ser puro Juego de Tronos.**

Chapter 1: La Casa Durin

Los Lannister, una de las grandes familias de Poniente, parte de la familia real, desde la muerte de Tytos Lannister y que su hijo, Tywin se convirtiera en la cabeza de la familia lo único que han conocido es la grandeza y el auge provocando miedo y respeto, cosas que ya hacía tiempo habían provocado cuando la familia Lannister eran los Reyes de la Roca hasta que Aegon el Conquistador unifico los siete reinos dirigidos por la Casa Targaryen y desde ese momento pese a haber perdido su monarquía siguieron dirigiendo el oeste como sus Guardianes, destacando siempre por su gran poder militar y económico gracias a que en su territorio se encuentran las minas más ricas de Poniente, lo único que les faltaba era llegar a formar parte de la familia real y gracias a la rebelión de Robert Baratheon, el Usurpador, el actual rey de poniente. Los Lannister no tienen nada que envidiar a ninguna otra casa, más bien son las otras casa las que envidian a los Lannister, tampoco tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse excepto… ellos, la Casa Durin los Reyes Bajo la Montaña, esa casa junto con Dorne fueron los únicos territorios sin conquistar por Aegon.

La Casa Durin dirige un territorio no muy grande al norte del territorio Lannister, rodeados por grandes montañas escarpadas imposibles de escalar para un ejército la única forma de entrar reside en La Puerta Negra que obviamente es inexpugnable. El territorio de los Durin es pequeño en el residen solo dos Casas aparte de la Casa Durin, la Casa Dúnedain con su hogar Gondor, también conocida como La Ciudad Blanca, la Casa Rohan con su hogar en el Abismo de Helm, por último los Reyes Bajo la Montaña, la Casa Durin con su hogar en Erebor, conocida como la Montaña Solitaria, todos estas Casa viven en las tierras conocidas como Endor.

Pese a su pequeño tamaño en Endor tienen todo lo necesario para ser autosuficientes e independientes de lo demás reinos, también gozan de un gran ejercito dividido en seis partes, la primera división se encarga de la protección y la defensa de la Montaña Solitaria, la segunda división se encarga de la Ciudad Blanca, la tercera división del Abismo de Helm, la cuarta de la Puerta Negra, la quinta de la protección de todas las personas del interior de Endor y la sexta y última de la protección de las montañas que rodean Endor siendo esta división una especialista de localización, seguimiento y asesinato, en caso de guerra la tres primeras divisiones vas a la batalla dirigidas por el Rey, Lord Dúnedain y Lord Rohan, y la quinta se divide en cuatro para defender tanto las ciudades como los pueblos, la quinta división es la división más grande y en tiempos de guerra es capad de proteger todo Endor sin problemas, en definitiva el ejército de Endor es de hecho el ejército más fuerte y cada vez que entra en batalla sale siempre victorioso.

Pero lo más importante, del territorio de oeste destacan las minas y aun con la gran cantidad de minas que tiene la Casa Lannister no puede superar a la riqueza de las minas bajo la Montaña Solitaria, aunque se dice que los Lannister son los más ricos de poniente no superan a la riqueza de Endor. Salones con el suelo de oro macizo, forjas llenas de metales y piedras preciosas pero lo más importante La Piedra del Arca, una piedra única en el mundo con un valor incalculable, La Piedra del Rey, siempre en lo alto del respaldo de su trono visible para todos pero solo unos pocos tienen el permiso de tocarla.

Han sido muchas veces que los Casterly y después de su caída los Lannister han intentado conquistar Endor pero siempre han fallado, hace 300 años con la llegada de la Casa Targaryen y de Aegon el Conquistador, una vez más se intentó la conquista de Endor, Aegon dejo la tarea a Daemion, su tío, que montaba al dragón más grande de todos superando a Balerion el Terror Negro, Smaug el Dorado, Smaug el Terrible, Smaug el Magnifíco, era el mayor dragon que había pisado la tierra, Balerion era pequeño comparado con él. Daemion y Smaug con la compañía de 500 hombres partieron a la conquista de Endor, una conquista que en principio era fácil se convirtió en una conquista que acabó con la vida de 400 de los 500 hombres que había llevado con el Daemion el primer día, frente a la Puerta Negra fueron obligados a retirarse, después de eso los ejércitos de Endor se formaron para la batalla y Daemion decidió que Smaug el cual se había quedado fuera de la batalla esta vez lucharía con ellos. Por orden del entonces Rey Bajo la Montaña, Thorin Durin, conocido como escudo de roble, mando abrir la Puerta Negra y dirigir a los invasores a cerca de Erebor donde los ejércitos de Endor se habían formado dirigidos por Thorin, Isildur Dúnedain de Gondor y Thengel Rohan del Abismo de Helm, al principio creyeron que sería una victoria fácil y asi tal y como empezó la batalla 100.000 guerreros de Endor contra 100 extranjeros era una batalla fácil pero entonces llegó Samug y en su lomo Daemion. Después de una larga batalla las fuerzas invasoras fueron erradicadas por el ejército de Endor, el Rey Thorin, Lord Dúnedain y Lord Rohan se enfrentaban en lo alto de Erebor a Smaug y Daemion.

Daemion no se podía creer que esos tres hombres fueron capaces de luchar con él y su dragón, durante más de 2 días de mantuvo la lucha y al segundo día Isildur acertó una flecha en el corazón de Daemion, después de la muerte de su jinete Smaug ardió en cólera, y más furioso comenzó a atacar a los tres hombres mientras todo era observado por el ejército que tenían próvido intervenir y los hijos mellizos de Thorin Fili y Kili los cuales viendo la batalla se les ocurrió una idea para atravesar las escamas de Smaug. Después de 2 días de batalla contra dragón y jinete y otro día más de lucha contra el dragón los tres hombres habían perdido la esperanza y ya creía que la caída de Endor se acercaba pero su esperanza se renovó con la llegada de Fili y Kili que traían con ellos 2 flechas negras que Isildur uso para golpear a Smaug en el pecho con la primera desprendiendo una escama pero la segunda flecha fue esquivada por Smaug , viendo esto Thorin mandó a Isildur y a Thengel irse y llevarse con ellos a Fili y Kili pese a que ellos no le querían abandonar siguieron sus órdenes y Thorin se quedó solo contra Smaug, después de burlarse del dragón y enfureciéndolo hizo que lo siguiera a través de las montañas montado en su cabra montesa con la que había subido a lo alto de la montaña, especie que pertenece solo a Endor, lo llevó a un pequeño valle donde le dio esquinazo y bajándose de su montura se tiró en su lomo y trepó hasta la escama faltante todo esto mientras Smaug se intentaba librar de él, ya allí entró en la abertura y le clavó su espada en el corazón.

No se sabe muy bien porque pero el escudo de Thorin después de eso se mantuvo siempre impecable, parece que la sangre de dragón lo volvió indestructible, también la armadura que había llevado en esa batalla, ambos objetos se convirtieron en los objetos del rey, la espada que era de acero valyrio, conocida como Roca, una espada ancha y larga también fue pasando de rey a rey.

Después de esa batalla Aegon les prometió no volver a levantar las armas contra Endor y los Reyes Bajo la Montaña para que nadie olvidara la victoria frente a los Targaryen bañaron el cadáver de Smaug en oro y lo colocaron detrás del Trono de Piedra donde se podía ver en lo alto la Piedra del Rey.

Después de la rebelión de Robert, el nuevo rey de los siete reinos intento una invasión a Endor pero fue duramente rechazada y aunque seis de los siete reinos mandaron sus tropas a la conquista formando un ejército de 100000 unidades solo 10000 regresaron. Y además fueron obligados a pagar reparaciones de guerra a Endor y para asegurar que no hubiera de nuevo un ataque a gran escala contra ellos el Rey Bajo la Montaña, Thror les obligó a entregar a sus hijos como rehenes, los Stark a Robb Stark y Jon Snow, los Tyrell a Willas Tyrell, los Baratheon a Renly Baratheon, los Lannister a Tyrion Lannister que parecía que deseaban deshacerse de él, y por ultimo él hijo recién nacido del rey Robert, Lyonel Baratheon heredero al trono de hierro **,(me estoy refiriendo al único hijo entre Cersei y Robert que no llegó a nacer por un aborto, en esta historia nace y es el heredero al trono)** Thror aunque les obligo a darles a sus hijos como rehenes los crio como si fueran suyos, junto a su hijo Thrain y a los hijos de sus abanderados más leales, Arador heredero de Gondor y Eomer heredero del Abismo.


End file.
